Locking mechanisms of this type are known from the prior art and are used in the region of car seats, for example, in order to lock the backrest to the seat part. The locking mechanism in this case is intended to be provided such that it can easily open under normal operating conditions, but remains securely in the locked position thereof in the event of an accident.